


Wake up, Love

by Skriiven



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AKA, All The Same, Alternia That Is, But It's Not Really Mentioned, I Guess It's In The Troll Universe, I Hope You Still, I mean, M/M, Not In Any Particular Universe, Not Really Important, love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skriiven/pseuds/Skriiven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired, violet eyes opened to stare at the dark ceiling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake up, Love

**Author's Note:**

> Here's an idea about Cronus after Kankri's gone. Take this fic with a grain of salt, I know there's a lot of things incorrect about canon troll culture. It's not in a particular universe, it's more of a "what if" situation.
> 
> Characters © Hussie

_Wake up Love._  


Tired, violet eyes opened to stare at the dark ceiling. Cronus turned to look at his side, where the empty place lay, unfilled with Kankri. He grit his teeth before reaching for a cigarette. He sat on the edge of the bed, the sheets crinkling softly with his movements, cold crisp air meeting his feet.  


He lit his cigarette, breathing in and letting the smoke out slowly. The flame at the end of his cigarette was mesmerizing, the only bright color in the otherwise shadowed and empty room. Cronus had gotten rid of all bright colors a couple years ago; he couldn’t stand to look at anything that reminded him of his mutant-blood.  


Phantom warmth pressed against his back and he could hear a memory of Kankri’s soft words. _It would be a shame to sleep in, on a night so fine as this, but I am starting to regret the decision to leave the bed. Couldn’t we just partake in a little snuggling for a bit?_  


Cronus smiled bitterly, that was all Kankri had wanted to do, snuggle. They were more like moirails rather than matesprits, but he had never minded. Kankri had been his, and that was all that he could ask for.  


Their relationship didn’t have to be based on physical needs and desire, what they had both wanted was companionship. To have some one be there when the horrorterrors came. To say hello when they came home.  


Their love defied quadrants. They hadn’t pitied each other, like most trolls did. They had loved, that ancient human emotion had dictated their lives, and filled them to the fullest.  


Cronus felt the warmth vanish and he sighed, standing up and walking across the barren floor to his closet. He opened the door while pushing a hand through his hair, surveying his outfits.  


 _Do I really have to wear this? I feel like such a stiff._ Cronus had complained one early evening, trying to figure out how a tie worked. He was wearing a tailored suit from Porrim, about to go to Latula and Mituna’s wedding ceremony.  


 _You have to look nice for this occasion; I will not allow you to wear those torn jeans and old shirt that you insist on wearing almost every day._ Kankri walked over and pulled Cronus’ hands down to rest at his sides, smoothly fixing Cronus’ tie. _Mmmm, Kankri hummed, pressing a kiss against Cronus’ neck, How did I get such a sexy sea dweller?_  


Cronus pulled out a tie and the old suit, putting on the clothes with a slow energy about him. It took him a few tries to get the tie right; Kankri wasn’t there to help him this time. He looked at himself in the old mirror in the corner; a web of cracks spinning out from the center.  


 _What do you mean he’s not goin’ to get better?!_ Cronus yelled into the phone, a doctor on the other end. _You’re a fucking doctor, fix him!_  


_I’m sorry, but mutant-bloods aren’t known to have long lives. He’s lived a long and healthy life; it’s his time to go. This is only natural._  


The phone flew across the wall and smashed into pieces. Cronus let out a yell, turning around and punching his fist into his mirror, shards biting into his skin. He sank to the floor, holding his hand and watching the blood drip.  


It wasn’t natural. He couldn’t just accept it. Kankri was his heart.  


How was he supposed to live without him?  


Cronus snubbed out his cigarette next to the mirror and left his hive, walking down a well-worn path. He hated being a troll. Humans all lived to the same age, he had to watch his friends slowly die, one after another. It wasn’t fair.  


How could he have let himself love so deeply, forgetting that Kankri wouldn’t live to be even a quarter of his age. He should have never become friends with anyone in the first place; he should have just stayed beneath the sea.  


But then he never would have felt such happiness as he did in his lover’s arms. He would have never known the feeling of love, or how to care for someone so deeply. He would have never felt the warmth and kindness that another troll could give.  


Cronus turned to follow a path closer to the sea. It lead him up a winding trail to the top of a cliff, a lone grave standing silhouetted against the fading sun’s rays. Cronus stood in front of it, swallowing, hands in his suit’s pockets.  


“Hi babe,” He began, his voice quiet and rusty. He felt a tear trace down his cheek and he knelt softly on the ground. “I’m sorry,” He whispered, “I’m so sorry baby, I’m sorry.” He pressed a hand against his face, shoulders shaking as he tried to hold back sobs.  


 _Don’t cry, Love._ Cronus felt warmth pass over his hand, and he looked up to see a vision of Kankri before him. The ghost of his lover refused to leave until Cronus went with him. Kankri smiled at Cronus’ face, his hand pressing against Cronus’ cheek, as if he could wipe away the tears. _You have nothing to be sorry for, don’t hate yourself; I love you exactly because of who you are._ Kankri said, pressing a ghostly kiss against Cronus’ forehead and looking into his eyes, their faces an inch away.  


“I miss you so much.”  


_I’ll always be here for you._


End file.
